


He will come back to me

by FalliciousPuns



Series: Fiedler's Llamas [5]
Category: The Spy Who Came in from the Cold - John Le Carré
Genre: Blood, Gen, M/M, dark!fiedler, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalliciousPuns/pseuds/FalliciousPuns
Summary: Alec cannot escape Fiedler.  No matter how hard he runs, he finds himself under the man’s kisses again and again.(Now posted on the Le Carré Archive! lecarrefic.wordpress.com)





	He will come back to me

Leamas didn’t know what made him do it.  Perhaps it was the way Fiedler was smiling, like a wolf ready to take it’s first bite, ready to pull Leamas into a hungry embrace- a kiss that was more akin to an attempt by Fiedler to destroy him.  In that smile Leamas suddenly recalled the way Fiedler had taken to him before, lips forcing themselves up and down Leamas’ neck, teeth sharp on his lips and cheeks, Fiedler’s nails digging into Leamas’ greying hair, tangling his fingers in it, tongue in Leamas’ mouth, choking him.

They were on the grounds, cover of the trees a quick sprint away.  It was a beautiful day, the grass bright and green as the tree leaves swayed lazily.  Everything seemed so perfect.  And Fiedler was looking into his eyes so hungrily.  Perhaps that was what did it.

Leamas turned to Fiedler.  “Go to hell,” he said, interrupting the lecture the interrogator was giving on communism.  He punched him, right in the mouth.

Leamas didn’t watch to see the German crumple to the ground.  His knuckles were stinging and he was running, running as fast as he could into the cover of the trees.  Fiedler had said there were snipers ready to shoot to disabe him should he attempt to escape.  If he could just get to the trees before they did so, he would be safe.

There was a harsh shot, and a cloud of dirt erupted from the grass at his feet.  Shit, there really  _ were _ snipers.  Another  _ bang, _ coming just as he breached the tall grass.   _ Bang!   _ Come on he was only twenty- ten- four steps away-

He made it into the trees.

_ BANG! _

A lightning white bolt of agony shot through through his calf, and he tumbled, leg unable to support his weight.  He had been at the top of a hill, and now he rolled over sharp rocks and pointed tree branches, bruising himself as he slid pitifully down to the bottom of the hill.  There was a stream nearby- he could hear its gentle laughter, taunting him, just as Fiedler had countless times before.  

Leamas was breathing heavily.  His leg was on fire, as if someone had skewered him with a hot iron.  He flipped himself onto his stomach and suddenly his army days flashed before his eyes.  He was crawling, crawling, as fast as he could through the mud and grime.  People were screaming behind him- people with dusty white faces and gaping holes in their arms, legs and stomachs.  His head.  He had to keep his head down or he would die.   _ Don’t die, don’t die _ , his combat commander was screaming- another memory, one of boot camp.  How ironic, for the commander had been one of the first to die.  

He was in the stream now.  It was barely an inch deep but it was fast and cold.  Some of it splashed into his face, relieving him of the waking nightmare of being trapped behind enemy lines with nothing but the consolations of his dead commander.  He squirmed forward. God, if he didn’t make it, there was no telling what Fiedler would do to him.  

He crossed the river and made it a hundred meters before he heard the soft call, like a siren, of “Leamas… Alec Leamas…”   It was Fiedler.  He had to hide, and fast.  There was a hollow underneath one of the trees where erosion had carved out a place between the roots.  Leamas pulled himself into it, thanking whatever higher power there was for the hiding place.

Once he was in, he stopped moving.  Fiedler needed to think that he’d escaped, then he’d go away.  If only Fiedler would go away.

_ Damn it Alec _ , he thought to himself,  _ concentrate _ !

“Leamas…” the voice was closer.

The next few minutes were terrifying.  Fiedler’s voice, beautiful and melodious, echoed around the forest, getting nearer and farther or echoing from everywhere at once.  The voice seemed to be coming from inside his own head.  Once, the interrogator passed directly behind the tree, all the time calling Alec’s name.  “Leamas…  Leamas...”

It was some horrifying lullaby, effect amplified by Leamas’ loss of blood.  At some point, he just didn’t have the capacity to feel afraid anymore.  He’d reached his limit and passed out.

 

 

 

Something shifted in the world around him, and Alec’s eyes snapped open.  He saw Fiedler’s perfectly shined shoes in the grass before him, and in that instant, Leamas felt utterly defeated.  He didn’t even have the strength to resist as Fiedler’s gentle, loving hands rested just below his jaw, tilting his head up so that he was looking the interrogator in the eyes. 

Fiedler was smiling, blood spilling from his lips.  He laughed.  “Leamas, did you really expect for that to work?”  His teeth were a brilliant scarlet.  

A sudden faintness hit Leamas and everything around him was going dark.  As the last points of light disappeared, Alec felt hot blood drip onto his face.

 

\---

 

 

He was in a hospital bed.  Slowly, the world came into focus.   Leamas struggled weakly.  He needed to run, to get away for some reason he couldn’t remember.  Something held him back- rubber straps, he realized, binding him to the bed.  No.  No, no, no,  _ shit _ .  He pulled harder, frustration going.   _ Shit! _

There was a soft laugh from beside his bed.  It was Fiedler.  

His legs were crossed and he was reading the paper, as calmly as if it were a Saturday morning and he had all the time in the world.

Carefully, he folded his paper as Leamas continued to struggle.  Fiedler got up and walked to Leamas’ bedside.  His eyes were cold.  “Why did you run?  Surely you knew you could never escape.”

“Go fuck yourself,” Leamas coughed weakly.  Damn, his leg felt like murder, but not as horrific as before; he must be on some kind of drug, he decided.  “You don’t even really love me,” he moaned pathetically, “Why should I play your games if you’ve already made up your mind that I’m going to lose?”

Fiedler laughed, delighted.  “Oh Leamas.  I just love the look in your eyes,” he said softly, leaning over and beginning to lay gentle kisses on Leamas’ cheeks, “as I betray you time and time again,” he muttered in Leamas’ ear.

And it was true.  Already, Leamas was beginning to fall for the man all over again.  He could deny Fiedler nothing when he was like this- not answers, not secrets, not kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so idk but this fiedler isn't super super in character in my opinion but I mean I guess he could be idk but he's less in character than in some of my other stuff but honestly idk because it's really late :''')
> 
> thumbs up for blood-dripping-out-of-mouth!fiedler because thats pretty edgy


End file.
